


Countdown

by Halyr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Cameos, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Loss, Dead Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mentioned Miles Morales, New York City, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sad, Sad Peter Parker, Sobbing, Sorry Not Sorry, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Stan Lee Cameo, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Two Shot, Wakes & Funerals, What Have I Done, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halyr/pseuds/Halyr
Summary: In an au where everyone can see the time they have left. Peter Parker's is frighteningly short. That, of course, doesn't stop him from becoming a superhero.A self sacrificing superhero at that.Dont let the tags scare you have a read ;)
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Liz Allan/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some sad stuff so I can ✨feel something✨

One of the earliest memories I had of my parents was a warm hug. Their arms wrapped around me with a sad tilt to their mouths and eyes brimmed with tears. They mouth into my ear, sad things, apologies and reassurances.

I only asked them about the numbers over my head.

I learnt that day I am not going to live long.

The following trips in and out of hospitals were strenuous, only asthma and poor sight, nothing else was wrong.

Soon they had to leave, on a business trip.

I was at the doorstep of Uncle Ben and Aunt May's house, looking at their faces wishing they wouldn't leave.

"Peter we love you, we'll be back soon, baby," Mom said to me.  
"And don't make trouble for uncle and aunty alright?" Dad said grinning slightly.

I nod hesitantly in response, I didn't want them to leave.

From behind me, Uncle Ben tells dad, "Take care, Richard, we'll watch Peter for you guys," He says with a grin.

I wave goodbye as they go in the taxi.

That was the last time I saw them.  
___________________________________________  
The funeral was small. Not much of the parker family were around, and my parents bodies were unrecoverable from the plane crash. 

I cried a lot that night. I couldn't help but think,  
Why? Why them? I'm the one with the short timer why did they have to go?

Was it my fault?

Uncle Ben could see that look in my eye the next morning and sat me down.

"Peter, you are so much like your father, even at this young age. I can see that look in your eye, it was like your dad's at our parent's funerals. Self blaming must be hereditary, us Parker's don't have great luck... but Peter stop that thinking. You're young, you weren't flying that plane, you didn't force them on, you weren't at fault."  
Uncle Ben ends the speech with a wrapped arm around my shoulder. He squeezes comfortingly. 

I felt better that day, still emotionally exhausted, but better.  
___________________________________________  
Years later, life goes on. We were a family, with game nights and dinners. I still missed my parents but I enjoyed my time with Uncle Ben and Aunt May.  
If only I had more time.

My timer worried them, I knew it. When the lights were low and the nights were late, sometimes, I could hear them from my room. The walls weren't thin, but when my ear was pressed against the door I could hear them worry over and over. Those were the nights I sometimes wished I just went to sleep.

Thinking about my own mortality never did me favors.  
___________________________________________  
I was bitten at 14. I still didn't understand what happened, but when I woke up the next day to abs and perfect vision...I had hoped and looked up again to see no change, only the same numbers counting down. Even superpowers couldn't stop the countdown.

I was unhappy that week and didn't tell May or Ben. I just let it boil there. Ben noticed and took me with him to relax.

It was a peaceful afternoon, Sunday, and I was going to the store with Uncle Ben to pick up milk for Aunt May's new meatloaf recipe.

(We don't question it and we held an agreement with the neighbor's dog if the food is inedible.)

It was pretty hot, so we walked through a quiet neighborhood that was supposed to be a short cut. Barely anyone else was out, and I wasn't paying attention to walking while talking to Uncle Ben about my newest Science Project. I was feeling better.

I walked into this man, huddled by a car, his hoodie up. He had his hand in his pocket and I didn't see it, but Ben did. I was pulled away by Uncle Ben, the guy was a car jacker and startled by me bumping into him, he was ready to shoot. 

Uncle Ben fell to the ground, his torso had blood flowing down. I tried to stop it. I fell and tried to stop the bleeding, asking him, "why, it was fine to let me get shot, it's my time, it was inevitable. Why, why, why." Tears overwhelmed my eyes and my breathing became erratic.

Ben looks me into the eyes wincing, " I had the power to protect you, Peter. I love you like my own son and," he winces again  
"With great power comes great responsibility." His eyes dull, and his chest stops moving.

I cry over his body, and by the time the paramedics came, they had to pull me off him. The wail of the ambulance only made me think of the grief May would go through.  
___________________________________________

A month later I don the mask. 

May worries about my complexion and dark rings under my eyes. She is unaware of my nightly activities roaming the streets.

She doesn't know the bruises, and cuts. But she knew the look in my eyes and sat down with me on the couch, hugging me. Her arms lay over my shoulders as she softly pet my hair.

"Don't blame yourself, Pete. I'm just glad I didn't lose you too" she whispered.

I just sat quietly trying not to cry again.  
___________________________________________

Several months in I walk in to find my idol in the apartment. 

Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, Iron man.

I tried not to squeal. But to have him in my room exposing me as Spider-Man did make me squeak. 

Recruiting me for a special mission right about topped it. I was fighting captain America himself, and Falcon and the winter soldier.  
Then Rhodey fell and things only got worse.

I wasn't called back.

I went back to my daily small time heroing, and would report my heroic acts of the day on the phone. Time passed and I think they forgot me.

Then the Vulture happened. I ditched homecoming, almost died, sent my date's dad to prison and ended up closer to Mr. Stark in the end.

I became a real intern at SI and not only as a cover.

I'd hang out with Mr. Stark often bouncing off ideas and theories on the next project. We grew closer without knowing, and I started to call him dad in my mind. Calling him Mr. Stark was now more to annoy him than anything else.  
It was great, just the two of us sciencing and eating snacks. Having funny banter and snarky comebacks.  
Just like a father and son would...

Then Thanos came to earth and shit hit the fan.  
I was on a planet , I was dying, my time was up.  
I held onto Tony, I didn't want to go.  
Things finally got better.  
This was inevitable but I wish it wasn't.  
" I'm sorry Mr. Stark..." I wanted to stay longer.  
___________________________________________

Then I was back on the destroyed battlefield of a planet. Alone.

Then Dr. Strange came up behind me , and explained it's been 4 years and that we need to fight.  
Dumbstruck, I glance up for a second to see my numbers close to zero like before... 4 years ago...

I follow Dr. Strange through his portal immediately.  
The aliens are everywhere and its chaos. Pure chaos. The scraps of metal. A huge pile of rubble. It's all a mess. 

I might actually need instant kill mode this time.

We are at separate sides rearing to battle.

Then Captain America says, "Avengers assemble." 

The army runs towards us full force and we meet them with lethal force.

In the fight I bump into Tony and I'm glad to see him. I start to tell him about how we got here and how crazy it was and- he hugged me.

He had the happiest look in his eyes and then Tony hugged me, his hands wrap tightly around him and I'm pleasantly surprised. It is familiar and nice.

When we separate then the most high stakes game of hot potato commenced, I look around, before setting my sights on Tony. 

I know that look he has.  
I won't let him do it.

I look at the woman in front of me.

My hand tightens around the gauntlet, refusing to give it up.

I look up towards my timer one last time

It was my time anyways.

Everyone looks on in confusion when, I, the youngest stand up holding the gauntlet.  
I stare vindictively at Thanos, locking eyes.  
As I snap my fingers, knowing exactly what I wanted to do to him, and his army.

"Time's up"  
___________________________________________

My body is numb. Breaking down maybe. I am lying against the rubble, a metal sheet behind me. 

Tony is running towards me, and I smile weakly. Ugh. I don't feel so good.

Tony is at my side. People are starting to walk towards me. I cough a little bit at the dust.

Hhh. I'm tired. Tony is hugging me. He's saying something... "don't leave"?

I hug Tony one last time. My hands and arms loosely wrapped around him. I weakly say ,  
" its okay dad...it was my time... tell Aunt May I'm sorry..." and my conciousness faded as my arms still wrap around his neck.


	2. Paying Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel I wrote bc I was in the mood. This is completely optional, you dont need to read it if you prefer Countdown as a standalone oneshot ^-^

Tony held Peter. Past when the light in those doe eyes dimmed. Past when the frigidness and cold set in. When his face was paler and his lips were blue. When his fingers stopped twitching and his body went limp. Oversized gauntlet in hand, he was small. So small.  
And Tony could only hold on.

Mourning his son a second time.  
_____________________________________________

The funeral was large, no expense was withheld. It was surrounded by the many people Peter's presence and life touched. His civilian and heroic life.

A gnarled old woman led the charge of people Peter helped as Spider-Man. Her cane at her side, and a black hat covering her downcast face, signalled her mourning.

Tony stood in the line, next to the casket. Peter dressed in his old Uncle's suit. Surrounded by flowers and trinkets.  
Inventions he tinkered, keepsakes, and his most valued belongings laid with him.

Tony nestled his spider-bot in Peter's hands. As he stared down on such a peaceful yet marred face.  
The make up could barely cover the damage of the stones.

Looking up he greeted the many who've come to pay their respects with May, Ned, and Michelle.

The old woman in her finest funeral wear, greeted Tony and regaled the tale of Spider-Man helping her cross the street.  
A sad smile worn on both faces as she described his delight in recieving a churro for his good deed.

Tony nods and thanks her.

She continues on.

Tony is greeted by another person, a man.  
He was well built and dressed in the nicest wear possible. Boots shiny, and leather jacket impeccably crafted.

He also shared a tale of Spider-Man saving him from a terrible motorcycle crash. His eyes were watery as he told Tony,  
"This kid saved my life, added a good thirty more years to my timer, I could never thank him enough. Because of him I got to meet my youngest grandchild. If you need anything, I am always willing to help."

As he finished his words, he pulled out a card with a glossed 'S. Lee' written in gold and placed it in May's hand, May was tearful as she thanked him.

One by one, people shared their stories of Peter. From heroic to silly, to plain heartrending.

Even that girl, Liz, came from Oregon to pay her respects.

"Peter saved my life. He caught the elevator in time when we were in the Washington monument. Peter also saved my father's life. The night he bailed me to get my dad, was the day he saved my Dad from exploding and I can never be more thankful to Peter. He was the best boy a girl could ever meet."

May thanked her.

Tony could only stare comprehensively at her, and her family were behind in the line. Staring forward, rigidly so was the Vulture. But Tony could feel no unrest, and only stared at his face staring back. His hands were cuffed and his feet chained, a uniformed Agent holding onto his shoulder. But he wore a fine black suit in respect to the kid that saved and caught him.

He nodded in respect to Tony, empathetic to the pain he as a father felt.

No father should experience the death of their child.

As he walked forward to Tony and May, his posture showing no aggression, he looked into their eyes and said quietly, "He was a good kid, saved me from the crash on the beach. We may have had our differences, but I swore never to reveal his identity in return for saving my life."

He looks down at his hands contemplating,

"I wanted enough to provide for my family past when the timer would run out, I was getting more frantic, the timer was closing in and I wanted your plane Stark,"  
Tony stared ahead at the man in permission to continue,  
"but one thoughtless action from Spider-Man saved me from the count and now I get to see my daughter albeit in prison, but...Peter is a real hero. I am sorry for your loss."

The Vulture leaves wordlessly as he reunites with his family.

Tony and May go through the process of listening to the many stories strangers had of Peter to share.

No one noticed the poorly disguised avengers in the back, gathered to watch the youngest paid his respects before set to rest.

Their hats and sunglasses out of place among the funeral wear.

When the time came, Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor Bucky, Sam, T'challa, and Carol heaved up the decorated casket.

Lilies arranged on top as they carried it out to be brought to the resting place of the rest of the Parker family.

Nestled between Mary Parker and Benjamin Parker, a gaping six foot hole was ready.

They lowered the casket and stared in silence as it was buried.

A kid with dark brown skin wiped his face as he held on to the taller man beside him. A dark complexion reflecting his feelings of loss to the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

Aaron Morales held onto his nephew, in comfort, thankful for Peter Parker and mourning the loss of a good kid.

He was only a little older than Miles and yet he had saved the world.

The crowd is gathered listening to the mourning Aunt as she spoke.

"Peter Parker was my favorite Parker man, Ben was my second. Sure he was my husband, but Peter was the sweetest, smartest kid on the block with a sassy streak in him. In addition, his brown hair and puppy dog eyes made me a sucker. He was my nephew, and my kid. After his parents passed, we were all he had left, and after Ben passed, he was all I had left..."

Tony hangs back, unable to take it anymore. He goes farther, distancing himself.

Morgan, saw this and carried on, not really understanding who Peter was, attentively staring up at May, Pepper holding her small hand.

Passing by trees, Tony kept walking.

He lost him again. Again. Again. Again.

Stone markers degrading the further he goes.

He failed his son again.

Then he comes upon Sam, Bucky, and Steve in the forest adjacent to the graveyard. He is there to witness as the Captain America mantle was passed on.  
_____________________________________________

The funeral service was long over. May was driven home by Happy. Pepper and Morgan were driving home.

Tony sits in silence staring at the shiny new grave marker. In refined font, it spelt out,  
'Peter Benjamin Parker, Our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.'

It was simple. But there was so much more Tony wanted to put. To say.

So that Peter can't be forgotten as another young loss.  
Because Peter was so much more.

But stone could only hold so much writing and May insisted Tony stay simple with the tombstone.

Sitting down he leans against the cold stone slab. A hug to mimick the last he gave Peter.

Finally he was alone, and free to let the tears fall. An empty Graveyard, peaceful, as sobs overcome his body.

The wound of losing Peter was gaping, raw, and soaked in salt.

He only had him back for less than an hour, but it was worth more than his billions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to make a happy ending just to bandage up your poor hearts lol.


End file.
